Various systems have been developed for using curling irons to heat hair rollers. In these systems, a hair roller is fitted over the barrel of a curling iron and held in place by the spoon of the curling iron fitting about the roller. This, of course, limits the use of the roller when in place. Also, if it is a hot air curling iron, this may block flow of air through portions of the iron. Examples of this design are found in Barradas U.S. Pat. No. 3,918,465 and Walter U.S. Pat. No. 4,145,600.
UK patent application 2,241,434A discloses a system for using a curling iron to heat hair rollers, but it eliminates the spoon on the curling iron, thus reducing its utility.